<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Однострочники 26.28 подвиги Геракла by CoffeeCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674095">Однострочники 26.28 подвиги Геракла</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat'>CoffeeCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29674095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин и Сэм прокляты, но проклятие спадёт, если они повторят 12 подвигов Геракла (или хотя бы один подвиг)<br/>юмора хочется ))))</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Однострочники 26.28 подвиги Геракла</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Окаменевший — гранит, кажется, — Дин потихоньку начал превращаться обратно. Медленно «отстаивала» голова, обретали прежний вид плечи. Очень быстро вернулась подвижность груди и животу, возвращая дыхание, а потом разволшебливание потянулось как патока, медленно и бесконечно. Сэм потыкал в него пальцем, чтобы по тихой ругани убедиться — жив точно. Значит, скоро будет здоров.</p><p>— Тебе повезло ещё, что она не настоящая Медуза.</p><p>— Отвали…</p><p>— Мне всего лишь пришлось «пройтись по следу великого Геракла».</p><p>— Разогнал галок с крыши или задавил соседского котенка? </p><p>— Расчистил Авгиевы конюшни, идиот.</p><p>Дин поднял на него мутные все ещё глаза и поинтересовался:</p><p>— Носки все перестирал, что ли?</p><p>— Не-а, тут масштаба не хватило.</p><p>— Перебрал старое оружие в бункере? — его тоже стал пробирать интерес.</p><p>— Маловато оказалось. Пришлось рубить радикально.</p><p>Дин задумался на секунду и тихо попросил:</p><p>— Нет. Только не…</p><p>— Да.</p><p>— Ты не посмеешь! — тело задержалось на сменном «постаменте», прикаменевшие к бокам пальцы не давали ему дотянуться до мучителя.</p><p>— Уже. Полностью почистил ноутбук.</p><p>— Не-е-ет!</p><p>— И запароленный раздел тоже.</p><p>— Ирод! Там же… Там же…</p><p>— Все четыре терабайта порно с горячими азиатками. Для надёжности пришлось диск форматнуть. — Сэм, разглядев бурную и однозначно угрожающую мимику брата, засобирался за кофе. — Прости, все твои ссылки сдохли тоже. Но не волнуйся, всего за пару лет загадишь этой пакостью диск снова…</p><p>Под громкое многообещающее рычание Сэм из мотеля свалил. Проветриться. Успокоиться и выдохнуть. Опасность миновала.</p><p>А Дин, когда расколдуется и проверит ноутбук, успокоится. И, может быть, не будет слишком громко орать за изгвазданные задние сидения. В конце концов, Сэм, похищая Цербера, должен был его в чем-то везти. А проклятый пёсель оказался на диво слюняв.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>